You'll be tasting me all night
by MissDelena
Summary: Delena short fun one shot. Very Adult orientated. Anal play. No vampires, no Stelena, no drama. Elena POV.


**Hi Guys, this is just a quick Delena fic to keep the thirst quenched. No vampires, no stelena, no drama. Please note, includes adult material and anal play. ;-)**

The door locked and the laughs and squeals of glee faded. My eyes adjusted to the dim setting and I fumbled for a light switch to see my prey. I could hear him breathing, shifting from foot to foot and pushing his hand through his hair. Was he nervous? I hope not.

My fingers found a pull cord and I yanked it slightly hearing a click. Light flooded the room at first but it settled as our eyes adjusted.

He looked at me, eyes ocean blue and a cocky smile planted at the corners of his lips. He wasn't nervous, he just wanted to get this dare going.

Curse Caroline and her bright ideas. Spin the bottle mixed with alcohol and cute boys from school didn't go well together and here I was, face to face with him.

Imagine my joy when Caroline's mum announces she needs to leave Mystic Falls for a few days with work, cue party. It had taken Caroline all of 30 minutes to plan the entire Saturday night, order cups and score alcohol and invite around 100 horny 17 yr olds. I love Caroline.

And I love her even more for inviting Stefan Salvatore. We both had a crush on him and let's face it, with abs like his and a smile to die for, any girl would be putty in his huge hands.

A few hours later, several drinks and jumping on the furniture made us suggest spin the bottle to a select few. Imagine my disappointment when hottie Stefan Salvatore turned out to be a little shy. So in steps his eager older brother. Equally as hot only perfectly fitting the tall dark and handsome description. He oozed sex.

And he was still oozing sex now, stood in front of me in Caroline's locked bathroom as we played out our dare for 7 minutes of heaven.

Fuck it. I'm getting mine.

I didn't even let him talk. His smile was devoured by my lips and as my body slammed into his I felt his hands greedily clench at my backside. He was moaning. I was moaning.

I don't remember the air coat between my legs or how my bra ended up in the sink. The burning desire of his fingers licking at my core, begging for entrance made me throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. I don't know what my hands were doing but his soft groans gave me a sign it was something devilish.

He pumped his fingers inside me. My head was scrambled. This didn't make any sense. I'd barely taken a breath before I was biting back a scream in my throat, legs shaking and my pussy dripping wet with pleasure. He replaced his fingers with his shaft and I swear I saw stars.

Faster, harder, slower, deeper. He took me any way he could. Faint crys of more tumbled from my lips and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His lips found mine again and his tongue thrashed against my everything, claiming me as his.

His eyes rolled back, he stopped kissing me as his moans became deeper and his movements slowed to a jerk. His hot cum coated my insides and even though my pussy begged for another release, all I could do was watch him enjoy this moment. He looked perfect.

His eyes fluttered open and the blue seemed brighter, hungry for more. He pulled himself away from me and thrust his fingers inside me once again. His own cum dripped from me and the noises my pussy was making as he pumped one, two then three fingers inside was heavenly.

My leg hoisted onto his hip as he pushed his fingers into me. I could feel my release coming and just needed a little more to send me other the edge. I don't know how he did it, but his thumb found my clit and his little finger rammed into my tight asshole. Fuck. I was cuming hard and over his hand. My insides burned. My head spun. And fuck my pussy and asshole hummed with pleasure. He pushed his little finger in further and my head shot back. Still cuming. My pussy pulsed around him and I was still fucking cuming. How on earth was he making it last this long.

He removed his fingers from my pussy but still pumped my tight asshole with his little finger. Seriously my legs were gone and he was holding me now. He added another finger and I sank down on it. Pushing deeper. Pumping faster. My own hand furiously rubbing at my clit in fast strokes and I was cuming for the third time tonight.

His mouth found my neck as he remove his fingers, gently stroking every hole and nub as his hands trailed up my body. I felt him pull away and as quickly as it started I was picking my underwear up from the floor and wiping the cum from my thigh.

He gave me another cheeky smile, cocking his head to one side as I slid my jeans back on. His hand found the light cord and he pulled it.

My body slammed into the wall and his lips furiously found mine. His hands gripping at my backside again, one trailing into my hair. And then he pulled away, both of us panting heavily.

"It was nice to finally meet you Elena Gilbert, I've heard absolutely not enough about you." Damon whispered in my ear. His breath was hot and his touch sent a jolt down my spine as his hand cupped my face. He moved back and I could make out his face in the darkness.

He moved his hand to his mouth and pushed the index finger inside, licking the finger oh so sexily. I nearly came again from the sight.

"And fuck do you taste good." I almost gasped as his gesture, but I couldn't be shocked after what he just did to me.

The door unlocked and we walked into shouts and hollers. Wolf whistles echoed in my ears.

Later in the night I caught Damon picking at chips while his brother shouted over the loud music. He found my eyes and purposely licked his fingers after every bite.

Damon Salvatore, you'll be tasting me all night.


End file.
